


Play What You Want

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Complicated Relationships, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucretia’s dinner date with Ilithyia gets interrupted by a couple of fans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play What You Want

Smiling, Ilithyia returned her menu to the waitress before turning back to her date. “And what will you have, Lucretia? I chose this place, so I’m paying. You know money isn’t an issue for me.”

Lucretia smiled, meeting her strong gaze. “You’re very generous, Ilithyia.” She pored over the menu for a few more seconds, then ordered a chicken and mushroom fettuccine. “Thanks,” she told the waitress, snapping her menu closed and handing it back.

“And how is the wine?” the waitress enquired as she wrote down their orders.

“It’s a little dense for my taste,” replied Ilithyia, measuring with her thumb and index finger.

“I think it’s lovely,” said Lucretia, who then took a pleasant sip from her glass.

“Only because you chose it,” Ilithyia retorted. “Please, allow me to choose something better.”

“Of course,” laughed Lucretia, holding up her hands. “Prove to me how refined your tastes really are.” She pursed her lips, resting her chin on her fist as she stared Ilithyia down.

Ilithyia didn’t last long before she burst out giggling. “Oh, you devil!”

“I try,” remarked Lucretia, nudging Ilithyia’s knee with her own under the small table.

The waitress cleared her throat. “Would you like to order another wine?”

“A bottle of your best Barolo, thanks,” said Ilithyia, then, still looking at Lucretia, explained, “It’ll go well with your pasta.”

“We’ll see.” Lucretia tossed her head.

Ilithyia gasped, putting one hand over her heart. “It’s been two months and you still don’t trust me with choosing the best food and drink.”

“I merely require evidence before drawing a conclusion,” Lucretia drawled.

Ilithyia lowered her hand from her chest to take Lucretia’s hand. “I’ll provide you with all the evidence you need, and then some,” she promised with a smirk.

Neither of them noticed the waitress roll her eyes and leave.

Lucretia did, however, notice when a teenage girl screamed, “Oh my god, it’s her! It’s Ilithyia!” She took in a deep breath, and by the time she’d finished letting it out, her face was as hard as marble.

Ilithyia squeezed Lucretia’s hand, and put on a bright smile as she turned to face the approaching fan, who pulled an older, less enthused young man along with her.

“Oh my god, hi!” the girl squeaked. “I’m such a big fan, your voice is incredible! I’ve loved your songs since day one! And your lyrics are just _so_ relatable, I totally agree with your worldviews and experiences! Wow! I can’t believe I just happened to be in the same restaurant at the same time as you, that’s so cool!”

Please _shut up,_ thought Lucretia, maintaining a polite expression. _Or at least stop using so many exclamation marks._

“It’s always nice to meet such a dedicated young fan,” Ilithyia told the girl.

“Oh my god I’m so rude, I can’t believe I forgot to introduce myself! I’m Bianca, and this is my brother, Paolo. He’s a huge fan too.”

“A pleasure to meet you.” Ilithyia shook both siblings’ hands.

Bianca whispered in her brother’s ear, but loudly enough for Ilithyia to hear, “Do you want to take a photo?”

“Sure,” he grunted.

“Can we get a photo with you?” Bianca asked Ilithyia.

“Sure.”

Paolo played the dutiful brother and snapped a picture of Bianca standing in front of Lucretia but next to Ilithyia, with both the singer and the fan grinning.

“Thanks!” Bianca beamed when they were done. “And I think Paolo had something he wanted to ask you…” She waggled an eyebrow at her brother.

Ilithyia glanced at Lucretia before asking, “Well, what is it?”

Paolo stared at the tablecloth and mumbled, “Would you like to sign my tattoo?”

Assuming he’d had one of her song lyrics inked onto his arm, which wasn’t anything new, she agreed to sign it and asked if he had a pen. He handed her a marker, then ripped off his shirt.

Lucretia raised her eyebrows at her date. _Well that’s new_.

Ilithyia opened her mouth, shut it, then opened it again. “Nice tat,” she commented when she was able. On Paolo’s chest, she wrote her name under the tattoo of her face, finishing off her autograph with the shape of a heart. “There,” she announced, putting the cap back on the pen.

Paolo looked at her now, smiling. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Thanks for the photo, Ilithyia!” Bianca piped up. “It was so nice to meet you and your…friend. Sorry, should I know who she is?”

“I’m Lucretia,” the woman introduced herself. “I sing too, though I haven’t got Ilithyia’s _fabulous_ style.” She winked at her date. “We’re here to celebrate my debut album’s release tomorrow.”

“That’s great, you must be really excited! I’ll buy it, I promise!” Bianca enthused.

Lucretia smiled. “Thank you.”

Paolo nudged his sister. “We should go.”

Bianca nodded. “Well, we’ll leave you to your dinner. Bye, Ilithyia, I’m so glad you’re just as awesome in real life! I love you!”

Ilithyia nodded and smiled. “Have a nice evening.”

As Paolo dragged Bianca away, the two women heard a “Wait till you see how many notes I get on Twitter for that photo!” and responded with weary sighs, falling on the wine as soon as it arrived.

“You must be tired of fans coming up to you in public,” Lucretia remarked, reaching across the table to stroke the back of Ilithyia’s hand.

“It’s just part of the job, you know. Well, I suppose you wouldn’t know,” Ilithyia replied with a frown. “But I don’t mind too much, it’s just what happens when you’re famous,” she shrugged. “It’s expected. If you can’t deal with the public, then you shouldn’t bother trying to make it big. I feel sorry for you, though, having to deal with my rude fans while you’re out with me. What was that, the fourth time now? It must bother you, having your privacy violated like that.” She was interrupted by the waitress setting down two steaming dishes in front of them.

Lucretia shot the waitress a quick glance. “Thanks.”

Ilithyia picked up her fork and began sliding her ravioli around in the sauce. She continued, “We’ve been interrupted by fans on four different dates! I don’t suppose you’ll ever get used to it, and I have to apologise for that. It must be really hard, dating someone more famous than you. I don’t know why anyone would do it, honestly.”

“Ilithyia,” murmured Lucretia. “I care about you, and I’ll put up with the hundreds – _thousands!_ – of fans that will try and get between us. They’re no threat to what we have; we’re stronger than all of them put together, and we’ll help each other to face the difficulties of fame. I’ll be at your side, I promise.”

Ilithyia cupped Lucretia’s cheek and kissed her. “You have no idea what it means to have finally met someone who’s interested in me for who I am as a person, not for who I am as a celebrity. Thank you, Lucretia.”

Feeling the journalist’s business card in her pocket beside her phone, Lucretia’s lips curved upwards. “Oh, I know how it feels to be used. You’re much too special for that, Ilithyia. You’re the real deal.” Then she leaned in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from toxixpumpkin on dailyau: “I’m famous and our dates are pretty much always ruined by rude fans. How do you still want to be with me?” AU


End file.
